Survivor: Character Edition
by ArcticWolf003
Summary: Who will survive in the Competition of my favorite characters? YOU Decide.


_Survivor: Character Edition_

**Rules:**

1. This competition is only for my favorite male characters from books and shows.

2. Each chapter will be a competition and I will play it out the way each character would act in the situation.

3. YOU the reader will vote and tell me which character you like the most from each chapter and the one you think should be voted off. The chapter after the competition will be the voting ceremony. Eventually a winner will be chosen.

4. Four groups of five will be created: Fighter, Smart, Villian, and Supernatural

**Character bios and pics:**

**1. Aidan** is a melancholic 250-odd year old vampire made by Bishop during the American Revolution when they were both soldiers. He was turned sometime in the late 1770s to early 1780s (the American Revolutionary War ended in 1783). Aidan mentions he had a wife and son which he tried to tell that he was a vampire. He refuses to stay what happened to them, but it is implied he unwillingly killed them when they tried to help.

He has worked as a nurse in a hospital in Bishop for the last several years, leaving his former vampire clan and swearing off killing. He's trying to live as ordinary a life as possible. He likes working in the hospital because he has access to blood and he finds comfort in laying people to rest in death, something he will never know. In There Goes the Neighborhood: Part 1, he moves into a House with his fellow supernatural friend Josh, a Werewolf, hoping they will be able to look after each other

.?title=Aidanℑ=Aidan-jpg

**2. ****Bishop** was turned in England in the 1600's and traveled to the New World to make his bones.

As a lieutenant on the Boston police force, Bishop is armed with power and knows how to use it for his nighttime dalliances. His devoted cronies cater to his every whim, but Bishop wants to lure Aiden back into his fold of thirsty blood hunters to join the campaign to expand the legion...

.?title=Bishopℑ=Mark_Pellegrino-jpg

**3. ****Burton "Gus" Guster** has been party to the impulsive adventures of his best friend, Shawn, since they were kids, which is why he's convinced himself that the straight and narrow - a job as a pharmaceutical sales rep, 401(k) and a regular paycheck is right where he belongs.

Still, the idea of being a private investigator intrigues him, and while he is completely horrified by Shawn's behavior most of the time, he knows that the excitement and adventure of their new enterprise might just make it all worth it.

.com/u/2541828_

**4. ****Captain Becker** hails from a military family and background, and is moved from special operations to the Primeval team. He has "amiable friction" with Connor and he sees himself as the person who "looks after" the team. Becker began to become more involved in the action after Danny Quinn took over as team leader, becoming a fifth group member (Danny, Connor, Abby, Sarah and Becker). He often questioned Danny Quinn's judgement, but is nevertheless loyal and obeys orders, even if he disagrees with them

.tv/img/galleries/primeval/episode-one/470x332/28_03_PRIMEVAL_

**5. ****Carlton Lassiter** is a ten-year veteran of the Santa Barbra Police Department, and the youngest Head Detective ever named to the force. According to Lassiter's blog, he was a close friend of the former Santa Barbara police chief, who led him to enroll in the police academy during a "dangerous point" in Lassiter's youth.

.?title=Carlton_Lassiterℑ=Lassy-png

**6. ****Connor Temple** is a student of Palaeontology at the Central Metropolitan University. He is one of a group of people who discover that prehistoric and extinct animals are passing through anomalies in time and space. When the Home Office assigns his professor Nick Cutter to tackling the problems these creatures cause, Connor tags along and is accepted as an aid to the rest of the team.

Connor is seen as a geek, he enjoys science fiction television and films such as _Blake's 7_, _Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV series)_ and _Star Wars_. He has an enormous interest in dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals, and has created a database of prehistoric creatures. He is also interested in conspiracy theories and cryptozoology. It is this interest in these that piques his interest in a reported monster sighting (of a Gorgonopsid near the Forest of Dean), which he takes to Nick Cutter and eventually leads him and the others into discovering a time anomaly.

While Connor finds the idea of the time anomalies exciting, he questions his own usefulness after he leads Abby Maitland on a wild goose chase, especially after being reprimanded for it. He is also admittedly unsettled and afraid of some of the more dangerous creatures. He almost left the team after one of his friends was killed by a parasite from the past, but is persuaded to stay by Cutter. He has a well known crush on Abby, who he is currently living with. Although, he ended up dating a girl named Caroline Steel in the alternate timeline, but ended up admitting to Abby that he loved her, but due to embarrassment, did not re-approach the matter, and went on a date with Caroline, leaving Abby upset and confused.

.com/marthajonesfan/Connor%20Temple%

**7. ****Danny Quinn** is a Police officer who, was investigating the death of two teenagers (one being his brother) in a house believed to be haunted. He suspects Ryan Mason as the murderer, as he was the third teenager in the house, who escaped. Danny frequently went to the house to arrest trespassers, and at first thought the team were breaking in. He then arrests Connor and discovers a futuristic camouflaging creature, as well as the anomalies. He discovers that the creature was the one that murdered his brother. He shoots the creature back through the anomaly. He returns, following the team on his motorbike when they arrive in an airport and pilots a helicopter through the anomaly so the G-Rex that had come through followed him back. He is lucky to escape, as when he returns to the present he is being hunted by a herd of creatures, and Connor locks the anomaly just in time. In the next episode he breaks into the ARC and, armed with flamethrowers, searches for a fungus creature in the London underground with the team. He plans to burn it but Sarah phones Jenny to warn him not to use the flamethrowers. The team manage to get the creature into a van, then he drives it back into the ARC. They then lose the creature briefly, but it appears in the communications room, while Jenny is still there. He risks his life to go in the frozen room to distract the creature, thus saves Jenny's life. Lester decides he will be the new team leader, as suggested by Connor, Abby and Jenny. While checking security in the ARC he breaks through the ventalion shafts and then battles the titanis tricking them into the anomaly by using a loud speakerphone recording of their calling. He later battles Sir William, a medieval knight, and is almost run through by his sword. He is revealed to know Latin fairly fluently. In the first few episodes, it was implied that he fancied Jenny, but she left the team too soon for any relationship to occur between them.

.com/marthajonesfan/Danny%20Quinn%

**8. ****Darken Rahl** – the emperor of D'Hara, the Seeker's enemy, and an evil tyrant who wants to annex the Midlands and Westland into his empire and enslave the people living there. While he has wizards and legions of soldiers at his disposal to help him achieve his goal, he is defeated and revealed to be Richard's older half- brother (even though in the books he was Richard Rahl's father). He returns as a spirit in the second season, claiming to work for the Keeper.

.

**9. ****Dean Winchester** had tried to give Sam a good Christmas. Sam gave Dean an necklace, which was originally intended for their father. In Season 5, it was revealed that the amulet can detect God's presence; Castiel borrows it from Dean to track God on Earth. After finding out in "Dark Side of the Moon" that God refuses to help in the fight against Lucifer, Castiel returns it to Dean, who drops it into a trash can.

In addition to the amulet, up until the fifth season episode "Changing Channels," Dean always wore a silver ring on his right ring finger. He sports a MTM-Special Ops Watch (The Black Patriot Model) and wears it in the fourth season with a Velcro band. He also has a small black tattoo on the upper left side of his chest; it is a protective plated pentagram with rays of the sun surrounding it. The symbol is said to ward off demonic possession.

Dean appears to be a fan of Jack Nicholson, and possibly watches Oprah. He tends to make light of some of his and Sam's adventures, and is known to use crude humor and make sexual innuendos. Despite being in excellent physical shape, Dean is known to have very bad eating habits. He is often shown enjoying greasy, fattening, or otherwise unhealthy food, especially cheeseburgers; this is in stark contrast to Sam, who often favors a healthier diet and usually expresses either amazement or disgust at the food Dean eats. Dean is terrified of flying, and claims that it is the reason why he drives everywhere.

Despite his working knowledge of the afterlife, Dean is skeptical towards believing in the "good aspects of religion," while he may believe in demons he claims angels don't exist as he only believes in what he can see. However he becomes more open minded after meeting Castiel.

Dean values his family and their safety more than anything else, even going so far as to kill the human host of a demon in order to save Sam's life, as well as selling his own soul to save Sam's life.

.com/images/cw/dean_

**10. ****The Huntsman** - The Evil Queen's huntsman, who is sent to kill Virginia and Tony, carries a magical crossbow that never fails to hit the heart of a living thing when fired. The Huntsman is completely devoted to the Evil Queen and firmly believes in fate and destiny, holding no interest in mercy.

/images/the_10th_

**11. ****Josh's** bright future was hijacked when he was turned into a werewolf and forced to abandon his parents and his sister Emily and the life he once knew with no explanation. He established a lonely existence on the fringes of society, escaping to the woods each full moon for his excruciating transformation into a Werewolf.

Then he met Aidan, whose friendship allowed the funny, neurotic, loyal Josh to re-emerge— and with it, the prospect of a normal life. With Aidan's help, Josh secured a job as an orderly in the hospital. Though nothing close to the future he had in med school, Josh takes solace that at least he's working in the medical profession. He hasn't been laid for over two years and his romantic prospects appear slim...

.?title=Joshℑ=Josh-jpg

**12.**** Matt Anderson** is a private man who guards the secrets of his past and the reason he has joined the ARC team. He is an ex-soldier and a zoologist, and can understand animal behavior, demonstrating by securing the escaped Dracorex inside of Lester's office by luring it with a water dispenser, as the dinosaur was thirsty.

He and Becker get along well enough, but neither misses the opportunity to make remarks of the other. Matt is unsure of Abby and Connor when they first return, and follows Abby out of suspicion, but this brings him to save both of their lives from a Kaprosuchus before he comes to accept them. A mysterious woman goes through an Anomaly, Matt went after her because he assumed she was from the present, but upon returning her learnt that Emily was from the Victorian era and had been living with other people throughout time. He was sympathetic towards her and kept her in his flat because he believed the ARC would treat her like a criminal and agrees to help her find her companion Ethan. But while he is dealing with another Anomaly she is kidnapped by Ethan so he goes to Lester, who helps him track her down and saves her life when she was trapped inside a coffin. He takes Emily to the anomaly site and admits to her that a disaster is going to happen because of the anomalies. He later saw Gideon, who was on the verge of death, and promised to use Emily as bait to catch Ethan since they suspected he was involved. As he died Matt wept and told Emily that Gideon was his father. He realises Ethan, in fact Danny Quiin's brother Patrick, isn't involved as he and Gideon suspected. In the end he tells Emily that he is from the future, explaining that in his time everyone lives underground because the Earth is sterile and cannot support life. He and his father, Gideon, were sent back in time to help prevent that future from happening. At some point between the present time and Matt's time, an "event" happened which changed the way Anomalies appear and their effect on the Earth, making it a barren wasteland. At the end of the episode, he watches Emily return to 1867 so that he can focus on stopping "the event".

./wp-content/uploads/2010/12/091210primeval_

**13. ****Richard Rahl** – Raised under the name of Richard Cypher, he starts out in the series as a young woods guide living in Hartland, a town in Westland and a place where no magic exists. Richard is the adopted son of George Cypher and brother of Michael Cypher, but he does not know who his real parents are or that Zedd is his grandfather. He discovers that he is the first true Seeker in a thousand years - "a hero who arises in the times of trouble and suffering and seeks out evil". Although Richard is, at first, reluctant to take on his role as the Seeker, he is earnest in fulfilling his role as he is the person prophesied to defeat Darken Rahl. Along the way he grows closer to his new friends, and soon falls in love with Kahlan. Craig Horner describes Richard's character as someone who is "what you see is what you get" and is "so truthful", adding that "the only thing he's been taught to reserve his whole life is his anger, and he can release that once he starts to get hold of this Sword of Truth."

.

**14. ****Sam Winchester** was born on May 2, 1983 to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. He is the couple's second child, four years younger than his older brother Dean.[1] He is named after his maternal grandfather,Samuel Campbell

When Sam was only six months old on November 2, 1983, his mother Mary was killed in his nursery by the demon Azazel whom his mother walked in on while he was standing by Sam's crib, doing something mysterious to him. Infant Sam is saved from the ensuing fire when his father takes him out of his crib and gives him to a four year old Dean, who then carries him outside while their father unsuccessfully tries to rescue their mother.

Sam and Dean spent their childhood moving from town to town every few weeks while their father hunted supernatural beings and their mother's killer. Until the age 8, Sam believed that his mother had died in a car accident and his father was a traveling salesman, until Dean revealed to him the existence of the paranormal. Sam apparently started hunting alongside his brother and father around the age of twelve, however he began wanting a normal life without monsters and later in his life a teacher of his encouraged him to carve his own life instead of following the "family business" after reading Sam's story about him and his family killing a werewolf Time passed and after a heated argument with his father, Sam eventually went to Stanford University thus leaving his family and their hunting crusade behind him.

.

**15. ****Shawn Spencer** hails from a family of cops, and was fully expected to carry the torch by his father, Henry, who meticulously schooled his son from a very young age in the finer points of detective work. But while Henry made him a detective, he can't make Shawn be a detective.

It soon becomes clear that Shawn's extraordinary powers of observation and deduction are still no match for his overdeveloped sense of fun, as he takes a string of random jobs strictly for enjoyment and entertains himself calling in tips to the police hotline for crimes he sees on television.

And then one night, one of Shawn's tips lead police somewhere he never imagined - back to him. It seems detectives believe information this accurate could only have come from the inside, and Shawn is the suspect.

Desperate to avoid jail time, Shawn hastily explains that his insight is really second sight - he's a psychic. And though skeptical, the department is impressed and Shawn is hired on as a "psychic consultant".

Immediately enlisting the assistance of his reluctant best friend, Gus, Shawn opens his own agency, PSYCH, taking his talent for detective work - and fun - in a new direction

.com/psychusa/images/4/49/James_

**16. ****Stephen James Hart** is part of a team of five people, who investigate a series of anomalies in space and time through which prehistoric and extinct creatures are travelling. Stephen is Nick Cutter's lab technician and was the object of fellow team member Abby Maitland's affections.

Stephen is passionately committed to wildlife conservation and firmly believes that humanity is destroying its own environment through unchecked industrialisation. On average, he runs about 30 miles a week.

He remains a cold and aloof individual, but one with surprisingly loyal and brave tendencies as he willingly braves the jaws of a _Gorgonopsid_ and an Arthropleura in order to save his friends and innocent bystanders.

While he tries not to show any emotion and keep his personal life secret, "_had his heart broken when he fell in love as a student and never really got over it._"

.com/primeval/images/1/12/2.6_stephen_

**17. **The **Tenth Doctor** was the tenth incarnation of A Time Lord called the Doctor. Unlike his immediate predecessor, who was plagued by melancholy due to his actions during the Last Great Time War, this incarnation was much more outgoing and genial, a demeanor that hid the "survivor's guilt" that had plagued him since the war. Throughout his life, however, the weight became much more pronounced, haunted by companions lost, enemies believed long-dead and events that threatened the fabric of time itself. He met his end after he absorbed a huge quantity of nuclear radiation whilst saving the life of his friend, Wilfred Mott, leading to his regeneration into his next incarnation.

.

**18. ****Wolf **is Imprisoned in the Snow White Memorial Prison for "sheep worrying", Wolf is released by the Evil Queen after he swears allegiance to her. He goes to New York City in search of Prince Wendell and meets Virginia, with whom he falls instantly in love. He teams up with Virginia and Tony and spends most of the film trying to decide whose side he is on. He wants Virginia to be happy, but he doesn't want her to leave. At the same time, he must keep his deal with the Evil Queen hidden from them and protect their identities from her. He must also do what he can to keep his wolfish nature in check.

.com/images/quiz/4092_1212689866528_400_

**19.** **Voldemort** is the archenemy of Harry Potter, who according to a prophecy has "the power to vanquish the Dark Lord". Voldemort's obsession with blood purity signifies his aim to rid the Wizarding world of Muggle (non-magical) heritage and to conquer both worlds, Muggle and Wizarding, to achieve pure-blood dominance. Almost no witch or wizard dares to speak his name, instead referring to him as "You-Know-Who", "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or the "Dark Lord". He was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

.com/harrypotter/images/a/a2/Voldemort_

**20. ****Zeddicus "Zedd" Zu'l Zorander** is a main character in the series. He is the grandfather of Richard Rahl and thinks of Kahlan as something of a granddaughter. Zedd is a wizard of the First Order, the most powerful class of wizards. Zedd's wizard powers are restricted to additive side of magic as a result he is limited to adding to the elements that are already present. Zedd also works really well at all of the additive magic he has. He has always been an explorer and as a child often found himself in trouble with the elder wizards by exploring the restricted areas of the keep. When traveling incognito, Zedd prefers to use the alias Ruben Rybnik. In the show he is played by Bruce Spence

./_mFjy4EWzmtg/S-SzHzM9III/AAAAAAAAA4s/kTVkAABVUuU/s1600/wiz_

The teams will be split up as follows:

**Fighter**

Captain Becker

Danny Quinn

Richard Rahl

Carlton Lassiter

Matt Anderson

**Smart**

Burton "Gus" Guster

Connor Temple

Sam Whinchester

Shawn Spencer

The 10th Doctor

**Villian**

Darken Rahl

The Huntsman

Voldemort

Bishop

Stephen Hart

**Supernatural**

Josh

Aiden

Wolf

Zedd

Dean Winchester


End file.
